Dream
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Parce qu’un simple rêve peut vous faire réaliser tant de choses, Draco Malfoy ne pourra plus jamais regarder Harry Potter de la même façon. OS yaoi HPDM léger


**Auteur : **Geneviève Black

**Titre : **Dream (me sens pas originale, ce soir)

**Genre : **Yaoi léger, donc romance... et puis c'est pas mal ça...

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Parce qu'un simple rêve peut vous faire réaliser tant de chose, Draco Malfoy ne pourra plus jamais regarder Harry Potter de la même façon.

**Disclamers : **Pas à moi, of course.

**NDA :** Oui, je sais... Je suis légèrement (reçoit un objet quelconque par la tête), bon, énormément en retard... et c'est le cas de le dire, dans Pour un quelconque espoir. Je ne promets plus de suite rapide, je tiens à ma vie. C'est que je désire réussir mes études, eh oui, et qu'il y a tout plein de facteurs qui m'empêchent de consacrer du temps à l'écriture, tout du moins de m'y intéresser comme avant. Je ne compte toutefois pas l'abandonner, soyez en assurés, et je pense très souvent à écrire un bout... lorsque j'aurai des idées et du temps. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner... et apprécier tout de même ce petit OS qui traînait dans mon laptop. Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Dream**

Je me suis levé ce matin, soucieux. Un air grave au visage assombrissait mes yeux.

Ayant un peu chaud. Mal à l'aise dans mon grand lit et enchevêtré dans mes draps. L'une de mes mains était fortement agrippée à eux. Comme si, dans mon sommeil, j'avais eu peur de tomber.

En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de basculer dans un gouffre. Mal de coeur.

Je fais souvent des cauchemars. Enfin, régulièrement depuis un certain temps. Tatouages qui noircissent la peau, fumée verte dans le ciel, silhouettes sombres et des éclairs multicolores qui illuminent l'obscurité...

C'est bizarre. D'habitude, j'arrive à me rendormir. Avec un peu de peine, certes, mais quand même.

Cependant, cette fois, je suis resté là, perdu, à regarder le plafond du large baldaquin.

Je ne voyais que du vert.

Et ma bouche tressaillait.

Mon ventre se tordait violemment.

Je crois... je crois que j'ai eu peur.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que Harry Potter mourrait.

¤

Il courait sur un champ de bataille.

Une cape déchirée suivait tant bien que mal le mouvement, suspendue miraculeusement à son cou.

Il avait perdu ses lunettes. Ses yeux brillaient.

Son visage était sale. Ses mains étaient rouges.

Et il y avait des cadavres partout.

_Partout._

_¤_

Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette. Son unique chance de salut.

Je pouvais goûter sa peur.

Tandis que sa bouche tardait de vomir sa haine.

Il m'a paru grand, soudain. Alors que je l'ai toujours perçu comme un éternel gamin gringalet.

J'avais l'impression qu'il brillait. Qu'il illuminait tout.

Et ça me réchauffait étrangement.

¤

C'était comme si je volais tout près de lui.

Si près que je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Brûlante. Apaisante.

Il s'est arrêté au milieu des corps. Sans même les regarder. Moi, je m'efforçais d'en faire autant. Mais je sentais l'odeur du sang. Je ne pouvais les ignorer totalement.

Tellement de sang.

Et de regards vides.

Alors je ne voyais que lui. Je l'interpellais. En vain. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Et je n'en entendais aucun provenir de la sienne alors qu'elle s'ouvrait pour cracher des mots que je devinais aisément durs, juste à regarder les traits de son visage.

Et c'était dans l'air.

Une atmosphère malsaine. Sombre.

Cette sensation glaciale qui a pris possession de moi. M'électrisant.

J'aurais voulu fuir. Mais mes pieds étaient enracinés au sol.

Il était là.

Devant moi. Devant nous.

Sa silhouette squelettique qui nous surplombait.

Et ses yeux rouges.

Oppression dans ma poitrine. Comme si mon coeur allait exploser. Alors que le premier sort atteignait sans prévenir Potter. Une grimace. Et le combat commençait.

J'assistais, sans rien dire.

J'aurais tellement voulu... voulu faire quoi ? Le protéger, sans doute.

Lui crier de s'en aller, de fuir. Pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Mais ma gorge était si sèche, soudain. J'étais bien présent et jamais un rêve ne m'avait paru si réel. Je pouvais _sentir _la magie. La goûter...

Je tendais la main vers Potter pour tenter d'agripper sa cape en lambeaux. Le tissu coulait entre mes doigts. J'avais envie de hurler.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues.

¤

Potter est tombé.

Voldemort aussi, mais je m'en foutais.

Agenouillé près du corps, tout mon corps tressautait violemment.

Alors que sa poitrine à lui tressaillait à peine. Son souffle était léger contre mon cou.

Je le serrais dans mes bras. Doucement... comme j'aurais tenu un enfant.

Un tout petit bébé. Une toute petite chose fragile qui risque de s'en aller à tout moment. Éphémère et pourtant si chère.

Il hoquetait et gémissait.

Là, tout contre mon épaule, tandis que je tentais de disparaître dans son cou, de me fondre en lui.

Tandis que je tentais d'oublier tout le reste, les cadavres, les râles et les hurlements.

Tout. Tout sauf lui.

¤

« Il est mort. » Qu'il disait.

Je le sentais sourire. Son corps était si léger, il était si mou... Un enfant qui s'endort, le sang en plus.

Il s'est mis à rire.

« Je n'y croyais même plus. »

Ma voix disait que tout était fini. Terminé.

« Je sais... je sais. »

Son souffle contre mon cou... court... Qui me faisait frissonner de plaisir et d'appréhension. Son souffle chaud que je souhaitais préserver. Que je souhaitais sauver.

Je voulais lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas me laisser. J'avais besoin de lui, simplement.

Mais son image disparaissait doucement alors qu'il me souriait. Sa peau devenait diaphane et mes doigts agrippaient le vide à présent.

Il a sourit une dernière fois. L'instant d'après, il n'était simplement plus là.

¤

Il est assis à la table, devant moi. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, écoutant d'une oreille Granger blablater et regardant avec amusement Weasley tenter de battre un record de goinfrerie.

Beau.

Et vivant.

Agissant comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si, la nuit dernière, rien n'avait changé.

Je me lève de table et sors de la Grande Salle.

Hier soir, j'ai rêvé qu'Harry Potter mourrait dans mes bras.

Et je crois que quelque chose en moi est mort en même temps.

¤

Les couloirs sont longs et sombres, faiblement et uniquement éclairés par quelques lanternes aux murs qui s'illuminent lorsque je les approche.

Ma tête est lourde mais mon pas rapide. Je crois que j'essaie de fuir quelque chose. Du moins, c'est l'impression que je dois donner, vue de l'extérieure.

Heureusement pour moi et mon image, la nuit est réservée aux préfets et autres membres du collège. J'ai renvoyé Granger se coucher il y a deux heures en la voyant bâiller discrètement derrière sa main. Elle m'a remercié et j'ai fait fi de ne pas l'entendre.

Et puis, sa présence, certes plus agréable (le mot est peut-être mal choisi) que celle de Weasley, m'énervait plus que de coutume, ce soir. Je crois que j'avais juste envie d'être seul.

Sauf que penser m'est ardu. Non pas que je sois idiot, non, simplement, le sujet de mes pensées tourne un peu trop autour d'une seule et même personne pour que je puisse avoir l'esprit libre de toute contrariété.

Car oui, je suis contrarié. Je n'ai même pas répliqué au cracmol lorsqu'il a marmonné vilement dans ma direction, il y a quelques minutes. Il est parfaitement conscient que j'ai le droit de me promener dans ces couloirs pour faire ma ronde nocturne mais cela ne l'empêche pas de nous exécrer, nous et notre présence qu'il juge malsaine et malveillante.

Je rage silencieusement. Il n'y a personne dans ces foutus couloirs, sinon ces deux couples dégoûtants qui se léchaient le visage au troisième et que j'ai renvoyés dans leurs maisons, la mine écoeurée et, je ne sais pourquoi, le moral encore plus bas qu'avant.

Je vérifie la bibliothèque plongée dans le noir et silencieuse avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura là des élèves à renvoyer dans leurs lits.

Je tourne un couloir et vois quelqu'un. Je me maudis d'avoir souhaité une présence et de récolter la sienne.

Il est assis dans le large renforcement d'une fenêtre, sa tête reposant contre la vitre. Il ne porte qu'une cape noire et simple qui ne recouvre qu'en partie un bas pyjama en coton bleu dans lequel il flotte. Sa poitrine est nue et se soulève doucement. Ses yeux sont fermés.

Mais il ne dort pas. Je m'approche à pas de loup et il tourne la tête vers moi, me révélant un regard vert délavé, terni.

Un regard. Plus profond que tous ceux que nous avons pu échanger jusqu'alors. Ni le premier, ni le dernier. Mais tout a changé pour moi alors j'y vois plus, j'y vois mieux. Aucune hostilité dans le sien, juste une espèce d'ennui étrange n'étant pas dû à ma présence, mais au monde entier. Et en moi, dans ma tête et dans mon âme, je le revois, je le sens encore mourir.

- Que fais-tu ?

Les mots m'échappent sans que je ne le veuille véritablement. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à ma place, avec ma voix et ce que je sais.

Il hausse les épaules, me regardant toujours. Je ne peux même pas lui enlever des points, sachant que Dumbledore, loin de sembler approuver ses sorties nocturnes, les rend toutefois légales. Le punir pour quoi ? En quelque part, ce serait comme me punir moi-même. Il n'arrive pas à dormir, soit. Il a sûrement des raisons qui équivalent les miennes, sinon qui les surpassent. Les cauchemars de Harry Potter sont un secret de polichinelles dans cet établissement.

- J'avais chaud dans mon dortoir.

Et pourtant il tremble. J'avance doucement encore et, enlevant ma cape plus chaude que la sienne, je lui en drape les épaules. Il me questionne du regard.

- Tu veux être malade pour la partie de Quidditch ? je réplique, rosissant un peu, mal-à-l'aise.

Il détourne les yeux. Je me rappelle soudainement cette rumeur qui court.

- Tu ne penses pas réellement arrêter, non ? je demande.

- Ça prend beaucoup trop de temps, fait-il. Les entraînements, les plans de match, les parties…

- C'est une excuse pitoyable.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu… dit-il en haussant les épaules, et j'ai envie de le secouer, juste pour voir si je parviendrais à retrouver sous cette couche d'indifférence qui l'étouffe ce Potter, ce Harry que je ne retrouve plus.

C'est comme une gifle. Le garçon qui se tient devant moi est tellement différent de celui auprès duquel je me sentais vivant. Il a changé… et je ne l'ai même pas vu, obnubilé par ma propre vie.

Ses doigts fins tripotent ma cape et je suis leur mouvement, le regard vide et qui ne se veut pas le moins du monde humide.

- Tu as changé.

Les mots m'échappent et aussitôt je les regrette. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas fuir son air surpris et son léger sursaut coupable.

- Oui, peut-être... répond-t-il alors que je ne l'espère plus.

Son regard délavé glisse sur moi avant qu'il ne lâche un soupir presque qu'imperceptible. Je comprends mieux que jamais à quel point tout cela lui pèse, à quel point il joue un rôle lorsque les yeux se posent sur lui.

Mais devant moi, soudain, il me révèle ses meurtrissures et j'en suis simplement... ému. Désorienté également.

Ma main trouve le sienne sur son genou et je la serre doucement mais sûrement, évitant de le regarder. Un moment passe avant qu'il ne me rende une petite pression qui me donne des fourmillements de bonheur.

¤

Je me suis levé ce matin, heureux.

Ayant un peu chaud, entortillé dans mes draps. L'une de mes mains serrait toujours ton corps contre le mien. Comme si, dans mon sommeil, j'avais eu peur que tu ne me quittes.

Ton visage dans le creux de mon cou, ton souffle me faisait frissonner doucement, agréablement.

J'ai passé mon autre main dans tes cheveux et aie embrassé ta cicatrice à moitié dissimilée sous tes mèches rebelles.

Tu as frémis légèrement avant de relever la tête vers moi.

Et je suis resté là, perdu dans tes yeux.

Nous sommes ainsi longuement, à apprendre calmement du regard de l'autre.

Sans rien dire, sans rien nous promettre.

¤

Cette nuit, j'ai aimé Harry Potter.

Comme si rien ne nous attendait, à l'extérieur de cette chambre.

Comme si jamais plus il n'y aurait de cauchemars ni de nuits remplies de larmes.

Comme si le monde cesserait pour nous d'être si laid et cruel.

Comme si la mort ne dardait pas sur nous, sur toi, un regard scrutateur et patient.

J'avais peur. Sûrement autant que toi. Peur de te perdre et de me perdre également, ne pouvant supporter l'éventualité de vivre sans toi.

Tu m'as souris et tu m'as embrassé.

- Bonjour...

FIN


End file.
